The Sword of Dawn
by LDN-Vidabela
Summary: Excluded and humiliated, It was the Black Wolf, The sword of dawn, the reason for his expulsion was unknown but everyone knows of the scar he carries on his face from his uncle's own sword, Ned Stark, the scar on the eye that reached up to the cheek . what he wanted most was to be recognized as legit, as a Dayne, and he will be. whatever it takes.
1. Prologue

**N/ Got dont belong me , I have my fanfic and my Oc.****Dylan Minnette is Damian Sand/Dayne .**

* * *

Excluded and humiliated, It was the Black Wolf, The sword of dawn, the reason for his expulsion was unknown but everyone knows of the scar he carries on his face from his uncle's own sword, Ned Stark, the scar on the eye that reached up to the cheek .

He was the most rebellious, unpredictable and crazy of the wolf pack, his sincerity and words are as deadly as the sword itself.

He was the bastard of Brandonn Stark and Ashara Dane, he was born one night, he was raised in tombastela but traveled north to visit his other family.

This visit resulted in the fight between Ned Stark and Sor Damian Sand, the bastard of Brandonn Stark and Ashara Dayne, the sword of dawn, The black wolf, The Renegade Lord.

Currently, it is said that he refuses to be a simple bastard and seeks legitimacy, King Robert refuses to legitimize him because he is the nephew of Arthur Dayne, the man who stood beside Rhaegar Targaryen until the last moment.

So he himself called himself a Lord, refusing to be called a Stark because his father was an idiot, as far as he knew, and he believed, because if his father was someone honorable he would have married his mother before he disowned her, And if Ned Stark, Your Uncle, Had been honored, would not have killed your other uncle and caused your mother's suicide.

He hates the Starks, he hates having Brandonn Stark's blood in his veins. The only ones he tolerates are Arya, Bran and Jon Snow.

His family of Your mother ,he supports his lethality, although they already have a legitimate Dayne, his cousin, the young Edric Dayne who is only 10 years old, while Damian is already 19 years old.

They support his Legitimate because Damian, despite being Young, proved himself worthy of Wielding Dawn, The best sword in all Westeros, Damian defeated Ser Jaime Lannister in a few minutes, disarming him and aiming a sword at his throat at the age of 17.

He had already become a gentleman at 15, by Barristan Selmy Himself.

Damian before was a squire of Sor Barristan Selmy, And learned a lot from the Gentleman, In addition to perfecting the art of sword fighting and even without them, He spent 6 years of his life dedicating himself to learn to fight, He was trained by Oberyn Martell for a year and defeated the Black Star in a single fight, the proof of that are the countless Scars made by the sword that Damian used that day.

He was a prodigy, And he went back to Tombastela right after Defeating Jaime Lannister, And then, his own aunt and cousin, Gave Him Dawn, And he became The Sword of Dawn and all Westeros found out, A 17 year old boy became worthy to wield the dawn sword.

His aunt could not legitimize him, although she agreed that he would be worthy to be the heir to the Dayne house, his cousin even agreed with that too, but Robert Baratheon did not, the king refused to make him legitimate.

Enraged, Damian decided that since he could not become the deceased heir to the Dayne house, He would create his own House.

Something risky and it was doubtful whether King Robert would recognize him as Lord, But it was no longer the King's opinion that mattered, he wanted to be recognized by other houses and the people.

And he would be.

People knew him by other names, Sometimes depending on where he is, In Dorne he is known as The Sword Of Dawn, in most Westeros many call him The Renegade Lord or Ser Damian The Rebel, in the north, was the black wolf.

Damian didn't want to have the surname Stark, he wanted to have the surname Dayne, but with Robert and his scum Baratheon and Lannister in power, He couldn't have.

The army of House Dayne (who currently only had 700 and few soldiers) could not follow him if he was not legitimized, so he needed some king or queen to make him legitimate.

In the meantime, He decided to get his own army and have his own coat of arms.

He managed to kill the leader of some savages from the mountains to the north, And after a few Words, He managed to convince 74 Savages to join him.

And he did something very risky with that achievement, He invaded a Lannister mining place and stole all the gold from it.

"I think I lack a little bit of sanity."

This would put him at risk. The king would order his arrest or execution for this affront.

So he bought a ship and left Westeros with the Savages as his soldiers, but he wanted more, much more.

And what better way than to Defeat the leader of the Golden Company in Essos and become the Chief? It was a high and risky probability.

But he would succeed, After all, he is sor Damian The Rebel,The Bastard Who wields the Dawn Sword and Carries the blood of two powerful houses in his veins.


	2. 1

N/Got dont belong me , I Have My Oc and my fanfic.

Shyraii: Thank you.

CEW: Ah OK? well you basically summarized the events and future events that probably happened, in a very interesting and simplified way, thanks for the comment :)

* * *

Damian smiled amused, Sitting in the big chair with his back to the wall of a great room, It was clear by the big doors in front of him that were ahead, He relaxed in the fur chair of some exotic animal and whistled calmly.

Damian dueled Against the Chief Commander of the golden company for the Army Control of more than 15,000 soldiers and he won, and now everyone obeys him.

A little ahead of him was the second in command of the golden company, a Sergeant, his name was Ollis, He was a little older than Damian. He watched Damian with some reluctance, as if he were afraid of what Damian would say next and if it could mean his death.

And considering who Damian was, it could mean that.

While beside Damian, there was Urik, a very strong and big savage that Damian made his personal coast guard, Urik was tall, about six feet tall, had long black hair tied in a ponytail and was pale, a beard that reached to the chest, Wearing a light leather armor and an ax in the hands, He was in the base of the 30 years around.

Damian sighed with a smile "Well, your commander was a good fighter, I admit, too bad it didn't last long, I was just warming up when I cut his head off with my sword." He says in an amused tone but Ollis caught his mocking tone.

He swallowed his fear and tried not to look too upset. "With all due respect, My Lord ..." Damian sang about it, My Lord ... He could get used to being called that well. "Don't you think it was too… exaggerated?" Ollis asks cautiously.

Damian stopped humming and an empty expression took his face, He raised an eyebrow in defiance "Exaggerated? He called me a bastard, At first I didn't care much, seriously, I was used to being called that." He looked thoughtful "My Northern Uncle So called me Bastard, you know? He said: You are not welcome here, Bastard of Dorne, leave or I will make you leave" He made a deep voice and then laughed lightly "and coming from him that was a big deal because Ned Stark was an example of respect and honor, right? "He laughed again but was humorless and shook his head" After my affront, affront that almost cost me An eye on Purpose, he never he addressed me by my name, he was always a bastard… oh how i hate him.… "he smiled" you know, i would have left his commander alive if he hadn't called me the son of a prostitute, maybe he would just be without his legs but. .. Offending my mother is off limits, so she had to be the head. " He says as if it were nothing and gets up, Walked to face Ollis and Urik stood a little further behind silently watching.

Ollis swallowed as Damian looked at him with cold, deadly eyes. "Do you want to keep your head, right Ollis?" Asks Damian in a low, low voice. Ollis cringed and didn't answer, Damian sneered and in the blink of an eye he took a knife from his belt and stuck it in his stomach and Ollis bowed in pain and agony with a gasp, the soldiers of the golden company took a cautious step forward and Damian twisted the knife, making blood flow from Ollis's mouth.

Damian looked back at the soldiers and shouted with a murderous look "Steps back now! I'm the boss in this shit here !" The soldiers seemed reluctant at first but did as he was told and took a step back.

Damian looked back at Ollis and saw his look of fear "You did not answer me ... and When I speak, you will answer, Do you understand?" Ollis seemed almost unable to breathe but he nodded quickly and Damian smiled "Great!" He took out the knife and Ollis fell back to the floor, bleeding with the wound in his belly.

He groaned and covered the knife wound with his hand.

"How much drama ..." Damian rolled his eyes "Relax, I will hit you in a not-too-fatal area, A cloth and a few days off should be enough for you to recover." Damian sighed and looked at the company soldiers who they looked straight ahead, 10 of them, without a second look at their sergeant on the ground in agony. "Take him to a healer or something, And be careful, I'll still need him." He ordered and Four soldiers approached to help the fallen man and took him out of the doors.

Damian took a deep breath in fake tiredness and went back to sit in the chair. Urik next door instantly.

Soon another savage appeared at the doors and walked until he was a few meters ahead of him.

It was Aras, He was an old man but he was agile, And he quickly became his advisor, Damian needed someone older to tell him truth in his face without him feeling like strangling the person. Aras looked at the blood on the floor and then at Damian "I saw him being taken, Maybe I should have killed him." Speaks the man.

Damian smiled and crossed his hands "I know, but he can still be useful, but then? What did you bring for me?" He was looking forward to hearing about the Targaryens he heard about.

"they are under the protection of a man named Ellirius, apparently Viserys Targaryen plans to marry his sister to Khal Drogo, a drotraki, in exchange for his army."

Damian narrowed his eyes "A Drotraki? Aren't they barbarians who go around Plundering villages, Killing and raping people?" asks And Aras nodded.

"It seems so, My Lord."

Damian scratched his unshaven chin with a thoughtful look "Um, this is pretty stupid of this Viserys, treating a possible heir to the throne as an object of exchange, he must be very desperate ... Soldiers!" He shouted and the Soldiers looked for him .

"Gather everyone from the army in the large training yard, I want to make a proclamation," he says and the soldiers bow and leave the room.

Damian looked at Aras, who had a curious look on his face "What are you going to do?"

Damian smiled "I'm going to tell a story."

Time later, Damian, Aras and Urik stood on a porch and looked down, At two meters on the floor, All 15,000 soldiers were gathered in order in front of him, lined up and with their eyes on Damian.

They were in a large space where they trained, All around were high walls, above Some watchmen but all facing Damian, Behind Damian was the castle that the golden company erected as their temporary home.

Damian smiled and put his hands on the porch, that was his army, or almost, but without a doubt it was still his ... would his uncle Arthur and his mother Ashara have been proud of him? He hopes so ... his smile softened.

He took a deep breath before saying "I know I'm not one of you, I'm not even part of De Essos, But neither are you, I'm your leader now, And I know that some still don't accept me but respect me because that's how it is with you, right? His word is worth gold and I see it now. "But he needs to be smart if he wants that army's ultimate loyalty" I came from Westeros in search of an army, And maybe even a ruler that makes me legit , I don't know if you know but I am the bastard of Ashara Dayne and Brandonn Stark ... "there were some murmurs" And maybe some already know, but the Dayne house was One of the most loyal houses to the Targaryens, So much so that my uncle, Arthur Dayne, Died following Rhaegar Targaryen's orders ... And just like you, I'm an exile, I'm probably considered a Traitor now because I stole from the Lannister Family who is King Robert Baratheon's Ally, "many looked at him differently, Damian didn't did you know what kind of eye airs were these "just like you, all I want is to go home, but I can't do this without an army and my legitimacy, I want to be accepted into Westeros just like you, and I know I'm not a Blackyfire, a Rivers or a Targaryen, and I know it's too much to ask of you to be totally loyal to me or my orders, but I'm going to ask anyway. "

He looked at the soldiers' faces "You say your word is worth gold, And mine too, I am Damian The sword of dawn." He stopped and then continued "But now I am your leader, Like it or not, you are mine I exercise and above all, Obeyed and followed me, I will be your Lord, And when we return to Westeros, You will live in the territory of my house, You will have your own home by my side. "

they looked at Damian a little agitated "I understand, you are really loyal to your origins but the Blackyfire heirs are dead, the Rivers too, And although the Targaryens still live, now you follow me, My home, I am Damian From the house Dayne, But as you know, I'm a bastard and that's why I can't have that last name until I'm legitimized, and that's why I created my own house and coat of arms, Despite not having official territories, The name of my house now is Sandayne , a junction of my bastard name with that of my home of origin, unfortunately King Robert does not recognize my home or me as a lord, but that will change. "Damian didn't want to take the right from his cousin, he loved little boy, It was like a little brother, and although he wanted to be heir to the Dayne house and have the sword Dawn, Damian found a way to resolve the situation.

And that situation was to create a sister house in her mother's house, house Sandayne, perhaps the name was not very creative, but it will do.

Edric would still be the heir to the Dayne household, but the dawn sword will now belong to Damian and his household, and perhaps, his future heirs, if he survives until he has a worthy son or daughter.

This solution pleased Damian somewhat, Ate because he would not only carry the Dayne surname and honor his ancestors by creating a new Dayne descendant home, but would also create his own legacy and home.

Imagine, Damian Sandayne, The exiled bastard who wields the dawn sword.

"and you are part of this house now, it will not make much difference, and you are not betraying your origins or ancestors, but you are loyal to me, and obeyed me, whoever wants to object, please step forward and challenge me to a duel for the leadership, as your ex Commander Harry did. " He says and there was silence.

A man stepped forward and Damian looked at him curiously, the man took off his helmet and looked at

A man stepped forward and Damian looked at him curiously, the man took off his helmet and looked at Damian "you are a Great Warrior, Damian from House Dayne, many of us saw you fight and you seem to be a good leader, I heard stories about your family and even your uncle, Arthur Dayne, and it would be a great honor to follow You as Lord, I bend my knee and I swear my loyalty to Sandayne House. "The man knelt" I, Orion, Gentleman of the Golden company , I swear my allegiance and sword to you, Lord Damian the Sword of dawn. " Damian smiled and Gradually, all the soldiers knelt one foot on the floor and recited a vow of loyalty.

It wasn't that difficult, but Damian is still cautious.

Damian laughed in joy "Well, House Sandayne Soldiers! Get up!" Everyone did and stayed in order. "You are from House Sandayne Now! But don't worry, the house of the golden company will not be forgotten, but I still want you to change the coat of arms." He pointed behind him where the coat was "And bring all the skulls of your commanders and Prepare yourself, At dawn we will march! " Everyone bowed and walked away to carry out his orders.

He looked at Urik and Aras with a smile "Well, gentlemen, it looks like I have my army, And you, feel honored, because it will be part of the Sword of Dawn ." He blinked and Aras rolled his eyes and Urik scoffed with a look fun.

Damian laughed and turned to enter the castle.

But before he could take another step he heard someone running out of breath to him and he turned around, A spy He left in Westeros came breathless and knelt at his feet "My Lord, I bring you news, Jon Arryn is dead, It's been a week . " Damian blinked in surprise.

"What?" Damian didn't care about the Arryn.

"And what does that have to do with me?" He asked now with an empty expression.

The messenger swallowed "Nothing, Sir, but there is more, Lord Varys asked me to deliver this to you." The messenger offered a letter and Damian picked it up quickly and opened it, curious to know what the master of spiders sent him. But how did he know that this man on the floor was a spy for Damian? Damian looked coldly at The Man on the Floor. Urik and Aras approaching a little further behind.

"How did he know you could deliver this to me?" He asked and The Spy swallowed.

"I don't know, sir." the spy did not look into his eyes.

Damian sighed "You can't be trusted, and unfortunately I can't allow you to come back and maybe tell me my precise location and what I've done so far, but you can prove yourself reliable if you do something for me, would you?" The spy swallowed again in fear and looked at Damian.

He nodded a little shakily "Yes, my Lord."

Damian smiled "great, but first, let me read this letter silently." He looked at the letter again and started to read it mentally.

/ \: "You don't know me well, Young Damian, But I like to think that we have common interests. So I will give you some information for free, Your family in Westeros is at risk of life, King Robert thinks his family had something to do with Jon Arryn's death, he thinks you conspire against the crown- / \:

This is not entirely a lie, he continued to read.

/ \: "I'm afraid he might want to kill his uncle and aunt and nephew, And as much as I try, I can't make him give up on that idea, for now they are still well and alive, But I'm worried that his safety won't last. long time./\

OK this is worrying "it can't be true ... he wouldn't do that.…" Damian whispers looking at the letter, King Robert would not have a family killed and even a child for a guess, right? He can't do that! They did nothing, they are not to blame. Damian crumpled the letter in his hand. This could be a trap set by Varys to get him back to Westeros and be executed. That was it, it had to be.

And the trip back and forth across the sea was a day. That means it's been a day and a Week since Jon Arryn died.

He was worried, what if he isn't? What if it's true? No, this cannot be true. Even because Robert couldn't kill a child, right? He prayed to anyone who heard that this was not true.

But if it is…

"Is everything okay, Lord Damian?"

He raised his head and realizing that his expression was one of concern, he quickly changed to one of coldness.

"It's great, I just think we're going to have to steal some ships, I need to send a fleet to Westeros," he says and Aras raised an eyebrow.

" Why ? "

Damian looked deathly at the letter in his hand.

"I need to know if something is true, and if it is, I need to act quickly."

**n/****Next chapter: Damian has an overwhelming revelation and makes a Bold decision, At the same time that he decides to form an alliance with the Targaryen.**

**I think you already know what an overwhelming revelation this will be Hehehe. **


	3. 2

**N/ C.E.W: well you foresaw, Damian really didn't return with an army to Westeros, really would be very suspicious and attract unwanted attention, and about Ned Stark, these things will be explained in this chapter. And Damian has not yet signed an alliance with the Targaryens, but when he does, Robert will no doubt know because Ser Jorah will be with Daenerys and he is still a spy over some episodes of the first season.**

**daspeedforce: The Other Family of Damian, The Family Dayne.**

**Anakins hyper: Thank You:)**

**got Dont belong me , I have my Ocs and The Fanfic.**

"What was she like?" asks a young 15-year-old Damian to his uncle, Eddard Stark. The two had arrived in the crypts below Winterfell, They were facing the statue of what would be His father, Brandonn Stark.

It was his fourth visit to Winterfell in less than 3 months.

Ned looks at Damian with curiosity "Who?"

Damian feigned indifference "Oh you know, My Mother, Ashara Dayne." Ned Stark froze. Damian knew that name was banned in Winterfell, no one, not even Caitlyn Tully could pronounce it.

Ned Stark's expression hardened "That name is not pronounced here, It doesn't matter if it's your mother, it is forbidden to pronounce it here." He turned to the hall and Damian scoffed.

"Why? Oh does that make you feel guilty? Saying my mother's name should be a constant reminder that you still have some guilt in your death, right?" He teases and Ned turns to him with a death glare.

"Watch your words, Damian," he warns in a cold tone but Damian doesn't seem affected.

"What? But I didn't tell a lie, you killed my uncle, And the crazy king did the same with the arrogant idiot they claim to be my dad-" His words were cut off by Ned pushing him on the side wall and pinning him by the collar of the black shirt.

Damian looked at him fearlessly as he stared into Ned Stark's black eyes.

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that! You didn't know him! You don't know what he looked like!" Ned exclaimed and Damian scoffed.

"Oh but I know, he was arrogant and stupid, and a coward." replied Damian stuck to the wall and Ned forced him further on the wall.

Ned looks at him in astonishment but also anger "He was your father! How can you talk about him like that? You have no respect !?" shouted.

Damian laughed humorlessly "Respect !? Don't give me that, respect, What respect did he have with my mother huh? He knew I was his son, he knew my mother's honor was tarnished, he knew she needed him with her and he didn't give a shit about her or me! "he shouted back.

"Brandonn was promised to Caitlyn, he had to do his duty as Heir of Winterfell! What did you expect him to do ?!"

Damian softened the look "That he had chosen us ..." Ned's eyes faltered "That is what I would like him to do, But he chose to do his duty as Stark instead of honoring my mother, she who was alone to take care of me . "He hardened his gaze" To me, He is nothing but a coward, He didn't have the courage to take over my mother and now he's dead. " He says and Ned loosens his grip a little.

"Brandonn was not perfect, I know, he had a number of flaws and was temperamental, but he was your father, Damian, you are his son." Ned speaks more calmly but Damian laughed mockingly.

"Am I? Because since I came here the only thing people talk about me is that I'm a Bastard from Dorne, Ashara Dayne's son." Ned seemed to snarl at That and pulled him off the wall and pushed him into the hall empty.

Damian stumbled a little but then straightened up and laughed, Ned looks at him with even more fury.

"I already said that this name is not allowed here!"

Damian pretended innocence "What? Ashara Dayne?" Ned pulled him by the collar and almost lifted him off the floor, he gasped a little but smiled "What is it? Does the great Eddard Stark feel very guilty about the death of the woman he loved?" Ned's look changed to surprise and Damian was pleased to see it.

" How do you know that?" it was almost a whisper and Damian stopped for a moment when he had confirmation.

"Oh so it's true, you loved her .." He spoke in a low voice and looked at Ned with a different look, He loved her ... But it was still partly his fault. "but if you loved her, why wasn't with her when my dad wasn't? why didn't support her when she needed someone the most? why !?" he shouted in his face.

Ned released him with a cold look and took a few steps back. "I had to do my duty, and my duty was to kill her brother and marry Caitlyn after Brandonn's death, I couldn't -"

Damian scoffed "Of course it was that, The Starks and their great honor that didn't allow them to help someone who really needs them, A little bit of a hypocrite don't you think? Honor doesn't seem to have prevented my father from having sex with my mother and then abandoning her with a baby in her lap. "he says with a clear mockery in his tone and then looked at Ned with some vulnerability" You could at least guarantee that she would be fine, at least give a shoulder to cry on but you didn't, The honor of the Starks looks like shit to me. "He spat.

Ned seemed affected by his words but then replied "You are part of Stark too, Damian." That seemed to enrage him and Damian drew his sword.

"I am nothing like you! I would never abandon someone who needed help for foolish honor!" He shouted and Ned looked cautious as he looked at the simple sword that Damian carried. Damian laughed humorlessly "you know, I'm glad the crazy king killed his father and brother, they were so-" his words were interrupted by an angry Ned Stark picking up his sword and swinging it at him, Damian jumped back in surprise and he raised his own sword and the two blades met.

"How dare you!" Ned shouted in clear anger And then he pulled back his sword and tried to hit him again but Damian deflected the attack, He knew Ned was gradually losing patience with his words, but these seem to have broken any patience rest of your discussion. He deflected another attack and took advantage of an opening and kicked Ned in the stomach hard, sending him back two steps, Ned seemed to want to kill him with so much anger in his eyes.

"I thought we could be a family, I really thought that, but you don't want that, Caitlyn was right when she said it wasn't a good idea to allow you here, you have no respect for us." Ned ground his teeth and straightened up. standing and looked at him seriously "You are not welcome, Bastard of Dorne, Go away." Ned saw that those words seem to have affected Damian a lot and almost regretted speaking them, but he stopped and took on a stone expression.

Damian's angry expression seemed to falter and he swallowed, he managed to make Ned Stark hate him. Damian thought and seems to have realized how stupid he had been, he let his anger dominate him and now he seems to have no return, but he didn't leave with his head down, he was too proud to allow Ned Stark to think that had affected, he was not weak, Think him. "Come and do it," he snarled and jumped at Ned again and swung his sword at His Uncle and Ned widened his eyes quickly and deflected the sword and tried to hit him in the shoulder, maybe a bruised shoulder will make Damian learn when to stop.

But when he pulled his sword up and back and then lowered it without much force to turn it on his shoulder, He plans to hit the shoulder and lower the sword under the shoulder, that would just give him a long scratch, Damian turned slightly to the side and the tip of the sword ended up falling directly into Damian's face.

Ned gasped in surprise but it was too late. The sword struck Damian in the face and he quickly backed away, taking three steps back, holding his face with a groan of pain.

Ned looked at him with pure regret "Damian ..." He whispered.

Damian groaned and removed his free hand from his face and then saw the blood on his hand. His vision in his right eye seemed a little muddy and his face burned with pain from the cut of his uncle's sword.

He gasped and looked up slowly at Ned as the blood fell just above his eyebrow and down his cheek, staining the right side of his face with blood "You ..." he stammered in amazement and then anger came into his mixed voice with sadness "you ..." he ground his teeth.

Ned took a step forward sadly "Damian, I'm sorry, I'm not -" Damian interrupted him.

"Save it!" He shouted and in pure anger turned his back on Ned And headed down the corridor to the exit of the crypt.

(Present Day)

"Do you think it's safe to leave the golden company alone after you've conquered it? Someone might want to take your place." Urik comments standing at his side of the front of the ship they were on.

Damian scoffed "no, but they wouldn't do anything like that."

Urik raises an eyebrow "And why is that?"

Damian continued to look ahead to the horizon

"Because their word is worth gold, and I won the leadership, if someone wants control of the company, that person would have to kill me in a duel for the leadership and I doubt that any of them will come up willing to face me." he says and then continued "And Aras will take care of things until I get back, I know I do." He took a deep breath.

Urik looked at him for a moment "It's risky, you know." Damian rolled his eyes already knowing what Urik was talking about.

"I know, that's why I brought only 20 savages and we are all dressed up as mercenaries, and These Helmets are for nothing, Urik." He says, Damian besides being dressed in a helmet that covered everything else except his eyes, he wore a cloth suit with plates and iron armor.

"But why are we going to the north and don't walk and Tombastela? You said you wanted to check if your Cousin Edric and Aunt Ellaria were alive." Damian looked at him as if he had no brain.

"Are you stupid by any chance?" Urik gave him a cold look but Damian ignored it and continued "If it is a trap, it is obvious that Robert is expecting me to go to Tombastela directly, and he can thus kill me when I put my feet up." So, I did something quite the opposite, I'm going north because it's the last place Robert would think I would go, I haven't set foot in the north since two months ago when I convinced you to join me, other than that I I had never put my feet in the north since I won from Jaime Lannister, because it was on that day that my uncle completely expelled me from there, by orders of the king, of course. " He rolled his eyes "you know the story, King Robert had gone to visit my uncle and I had to go there to Duel with Jaime, who was also there, I took advantage and called King Robert the Fat Pig and So I had to duel with Jaime, Robert must have thought that Jaime would rub my face in the mud and that would teach me a lesson to never offend the king "

Urik looked at him in amazement "Wait, did you offend the king and come out alive? How did King Robert not kill you with that offense?"

Damian laughed "Well, my uncle suggested that it would be better to humiliate Me than kill me, After all in the king's view, I was still just an arrogant boy." he says and then cleared his throat "Then I would still have the duel I had come to fetch, and I would come out humiliated and Robert satisfied." He smiled "But we know how it ended, I won and Robert seemed to let fire through his ears so red with anger that He was, He wanted me to suffer, without a doubt, but Uncle Ned interfered and expelled Me from the north for offending the king, if I was seen in the north by Someone loyal to him, the punishment would be death. " his look seemed somber as he remembered what happened "He didn't even call me by my name ... he just referred to me as a bastard ... I hated the look of Satisfaction on the king's face that day, That idiot. ..."

(Flashback two years ago)

"I decree that you are expelled from the North, Bastard of Dorne, And if you ever step on that ground again, the punishment will be death." Ned spoke with such conviction. Damian felt his mouth open in shock and looked at his uncle with a grimace of pain, not physical but emotional.

"… You… are you expelling me… is this serious? But…" Damian never imagined that Ned Stark could do this to him, right after they started to reconcile after almost a year of pure intrigue and removal from one another, Damian and Ned were just starting to become Uncle and nephew again after so long apart ... and now he throws him out of the north because of Robert? "You said that we could be a family again, you said that I would always be welcome here ... was that a lie?" He asked in disbelief, his voice faltered and Ned's expression was sad to hear those words.

All around, including the entire Stark family and E Jaime Lannister, watched the scene, including Jon Snow who was among the small crowd of northerners around. All in total silence and many with Expressions of Sadness for The 17 year old boy in the center of the space ahead, Even Caitlyn Tully looked at him with pity.

"you have offended the king, this is a very serious thing to do and it cannot go unpunished, now leave winterfell and the north, and don't come back." he spoke in a serious and cold tone but his expression told another story, Ned Stark didn't want to do that.

Damian scoffed but everyone could see his eyes sparkle with unshed tears.

King Robert gave Damian an arrogant look.

"You heard Your uncle, You are no longer welcome here, Bastard, Ser Barristan escorts He out of Winterfell." Ordered the king, but Ser Barristan seemed to freeze but then he went down the stairs from where he was and went to Damian and Jaime he limped over to Damian, Jaime had a bleeding shoulder but it wasn't much, his nose was bleeding And half of his armor was dirty with mud because Damian had knocked him down during the duel, Jaime's expression was sympathetic and he put a hand on Damian's shoulder.

Although he defeated him and it stained his pride, Damian was still just a boy.

"You better go, boy." Damian didn't respond and pulled his shoulder out of his reach, turning and taking long, strong steps toward Winterfell's exit, without a second look back. some northerners on the way made room for him to pass.

Jaime sighed and looked at Ned with a look of regret and then shook his head away, Ser Barristan followed in the direction of the Boy along with Jon who hurried beside him.

Bran and Arya fled their mother's arms and followed the two men after Damian to say goodbye.

(Present day)

Damian swallowed the lump in his throat and pretended an expression of coldness, but Urik noticed the sad look he had.

"Your uncle did this to protect you, Robert wouldn't have let you out without paying dearly for the offense," said Urik and Damian looked for a moment and nodded.

"I know, I was stupid to offend the king, But he was an idiot and he treated me like trash, He must still hold a grudge against the Dayne for staying with Rhaegar in the Rebellion ... But I would rather lose an arm or worse , Die, instead of having heard those words left My uncle, We were gradually reconciling and I was already accepting my part Stark when he said that ... I was so angry ... Even though he had done that for me protect from Robert, I would rather have suffered anything that Robert played for me than having to hear it from My uncle, I wouldn't mind hearing something like that from Robert because he and I never got along, I never cared with Robert baratheon but it was My Uncle, Ned Stark, Someone in my family ... "he shook his head" it shook me in a way I never imagined. "His gaze seemed to travel far as he saw the northern mountains approaching.

Urik put a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry, my Lord." He looked at him sadly.

Damian shook his head and sighed looking forward "it doesn't matter, now let's focus on our plan, the army is still getting the ships needed to bring them to Westeros, The idiot messenger must be on his way to the Targaryens already, if he survives I will have answers as soon as I get back. In the meantime, we have to worry about getting information about Tombastela and Winterfell, and if necessary we will pay a visit to Tombastela. "

"Why Winterfell?"

Damian looked at him "you ask a lot of questions huh, be quiet and just trust what I say, I don't want to be arrogant but I am the leader here and I know what I do," he says and turns his attention forward.

Damian didn't want to be too hard on his warriors, but he will be if necessary.

Urik makes a face at this, but nods slowly "I know you said it is dangerous to go directly to Tombastela, but you are already undercover, we could go straight to Dorne and have the information you want so badly to know, why don't we do that? " question.

"we don't even look like Dornish people at all, it would be very suspicious, and the only house that there are people with pale skin in Dorne is the Dayne house, but you're right, going directly to Dorne is more practical, so there is another fleet, 30 company warriors in disguise, they went to Tombastela to check if my family is okay, and from there they will come back and meet us at the entrance to the river lands in a week. I left a guide with them "He replied. Really the trip will take a while, enough for Aras and the company to get Ships and enough for him to discover information from the north and from Dorne, He was not going north to just discover information, but Urik didn't need to know everything.

"You didn't tell me that," says Urik and crosses his arms and Damian this time seemed to lose his temper.

He turned to Urik and put a hand on his shoulder with a tight grip "Listen here, Urik, you are my personal coast guard, but you don't need to know everything I do, I don't owe you anything, you are not my father and I don't need to tell you all my plans, You only know what I want you to know, I'm your leader, Your Lord, so learn to stay in your place, Understand? " he spoke in a serious tone. Urik may be bigger than Damian and much stronger, but that doesn't scare him, Damian doesn't bow his head even to his uncle, who will tell a Warrior from his own army.

"you want to know what they think of you now, don't you?"

Damian looks at him "what makes you think that?" he looks a little annoyed.

Urik shakes his head with a smile and looks at the approaching mountains "You still care."

Damian scoffed "Don't talk nonsense, I don't care about the Starks, Apart from Bran, Arya and Jon, I don't give a fuck about the others."

"It may even be true, you still hold a grudge against your uncle but you still care about him, at least a little."

Damian shakes his head "I don't know what you're talking about, I just want to see Arya and Bran, And Jon, make sure you are okay." He responds with his head up. "Now we are going to focus on getting information."

Urik looked at him for a moment and smiled and walked away.

Damian turned his head towards him and then looked back at the approaching mountains. "It was always my fault, wasn't it? I wish I hadn't been so stupid.…" He murmured in the wind and closed his eyes with a sigh.

( Time after )

They disembarked at a port, soon everyone took their horses and started to march before the mountain.

Damian noticed.

Winter is coming.

They stopped and camped in places to rest. They took a day to see a village, and spent the night in an inn.

And then when morning came, they marched again, heading towards Winterfell.

They passed over the bridge and then Damian stopped At the end of the bridge, All 20 savages in armor stopped in confusion behind him.

Urik walked over with his brown horse beside Damian and looked at him confused "What is it?" Damian didn't look at him and just pointed to a Servant carcass on the other side near a tree, the carcass had more Bones than meat now, which means it's been a while since his death, But someone dragged it aside of the road .

Damian frowned and then heard a strange noise, was it… yelping? Urik looked even more confused "what-"

"Sshh.…" Whispers Damian and everyone is silent and then after a moment they hear a faint moan from an animal.

Damian gets off his horse and looks the other way, where he sees a path down the bridge, He approaches and looks down, where he sees a carcass of a giant wolf, the carcass looked almost in the same state as the other of the servant, Damian hears another yelp and goes down the hill.

"Four of you, with Me, the rest keep watch on your horses," Urik says and got off his horse with four more savages and followed Damian Down the hill.

Damian knelt beside the giant direwolf's carcass and examined it with a curious look. While Urik and the savages stand by waiting for Damian.

Then they hear another yelp and then Damian gets up and everyone looks in the direction. It was an old tree trunk that had a broken part, a very large hole in its old bark, well away from where the carcass was, about ten feet away.

Damian walked over to him and knelt in front of the hole, he narrowed his eyes and inside he saw what looked like a… .wolf? Damian looked at him more closely, it was a little dark but could still see a silhouette of a little wolf, it seemed to be black but Damian wasn't sure, it was still dark.

He took off his helmet and put it on the floor and pulled his hood from behind, Urik looked a little uneasy about it

"Damian ..." he ignored the warning in Urik's voice.

He sighed and took a thick dagger and then stuck it in the trunk and broke it a little more, opening up more space and the light invaded a little more.

Damian then saw more clearly, He was a wolf cub, he didn't seem to be more than a few weeks old and he was very big, he was huddled against the side of the trunk and he was black, almost entirely due to a white spot on his eye right, it was like a ball around the eye. the wolf looked at him with curious blue eyes but he also seemed to be a little afraid, he was a little breathless and let out a groan, Damian then looked at his paw and saw that it seemed to have a cut, he was bleeding.

Damian smiled softly and put the dagger away. He raised his hand close to the wolf and he cringed a little but he had nowhere else to go in the bark, because in the back there was a stone that was on the other side of the trunk, preventing the exit by back.

The wolf moaned in fear when Damian's hand came up to his face, but then he calmed down when he felt Damian's hand caress him on the head gently "Hey, Boy, it's okay." Damian spoke with a smile and the wolf wagged its tail with affection on its head.

Damian pulled his head away to catch his back and then he carefully and slowly pulled the wolf out of the trunk. It was heavier than he imagined, the little wolf seemed to be bigger than he saw. Damian laughed "you are really heavy for someone so thin huh," comments Damian and then wraps him in his arms and cloak, He looks at Urik who looks at him seriously and takes his helmet off the floor and pulls the hood off to put the helmet on his head of Damian.

"you are crazy boy, what if someone saw your face? Are you stupid by chance ?!"

Damian rolled his eyes under his helmet and passed Urik "I would say that I am bold, And that you learn to control your language." Damian is really tempted to kill Urik now, His boldness is irritating him, Damian is his leader and not a child who needs a sermon. "If I wanted your opinion on what I do, I would have asked" he could be cooler, but he didn't want to be too rude to his soldiers, but being nice seems to be giving the impression that he is weak and foolish, Maybe he have to be tougher on them.

He climbed the hill and then climbed on his horse, All the while holding the wolf cub against his side in his black cloak, Only half the wolf's head sticking out, Damian was careful not to touch the injured leg.

If someone saw the puppy they would probably find it strange but who said Damian cares?

The wolf whimpered and Damian looked at him "shh ... Let's go to a safe place first and then take care of you boy." He smiles under his helmet and looks ahead, The wolf was quiet afterwards.

He saw Urik go up the hill soon with the other warriors, Urik gave him a sulky look but got on his horse with the others.

Urik must think that bringing the wolf is not a good idea, but Damian doesn't agree, it's just a cub. He tapped his horse's belly and he started moving again.

Soon it was dark, They stopped at a place in the forest and lit a fire, Some have already gone to sleep, while 6 savages were on the lookout around, around the fire. There were 8 of them, between them Urik and Damian.

Damian was sitting on a log facing Urik, in the middle of them was the fire. Damian offered a piece of meat to the wolf cub (who now had a wounded paw with a cloth around it after they applied medicine) The wolf was lying under Damian's legs.

Damian smiled when he saw the cub eating the piece of meat with a certain ferocity, he felt eyes on him and looked up at Urik, who was looking at him with what looked like irritation.

Damian looked serious and raised an eyebrow

" what's it ?" He asked in an innocent voice.

Urik shook his head "This puppy will attract unwanted attention if someone sees it, someone might suspect."

Damian already knew that "don't worry about it, I know what I do," he replied simply.

Urik scoffed "So how did you know what you were doing when you offended the king?" He asks and Damian looks at him deathly.

"If you want to keep your tongue, you better keep your mouth shut," replied Damian and Urik looked at him.

" how is it ? "

Damian is already losing patience "Hold on, Urik, if you dare to challenge me again this will be the last time." Damian looked at him so threateningly, Urik seemed to falter for a moment and remained with a serious expression.

The wolf snarled under Damian and Damian saw the cub with some goose bumps while looking at Urik. Damian smiles.

Urik scoffed but was silent and looked away at his feet and Damian turned his gaze to the cub, who was still looking at Urik with hostility.

Damian stroked his head and the cub groaned with affection but still continued to look at Urik, but soon calmed down and went back to devouring the piece of meat.

The others around looked at their interaction carefully but soon went back to eating and drinking their food.

Meanwhile, Damian looked at the flames thoughtfully, Urik is defying him too much for his own sake, Maybe he should kill him.

One thing Damian has learned over the years is: be wary of everyone and expect to be betrayed, allies can become enemies when you least expect it.

He has seen it countless times, but, perhaps this is not the case with Urik, but if it is, he dies.

Soon Damian went to sleep, and soon the sun came up, they started moving again, It didn't take long before they finally got to see Winterfell.

Damian took a deep breath from the hill where he stopped with the horse, Urik approached him and looked at him "What now?"

Damian took the puppy and shoved it towards Urik, who took it a little awkward and made a face as he held the puppy with one hand behind his back and put him in the front in the saddle, and held him tightly with one hand "how is it so heavy? He's skinny. "Urik comments.

Damian smiles under his helmet "He is growing, now take good care of him, if he disappears, dies, or is injured when I return, will you pay with your life, are we clear?" He now looks seriously at Urik, who does one more grimace at him and then look at the puppy down in the saddle.

"Yes .. wait, when are you coming back? Where are you going?" Urik asks now with his eyes on Damian and an expression of confusion on his face.

Damian points to Winterfell on the horizon "over there." Urik looked at Winterfell and then at Damian Incredulous.

"What? But how are you going to get in there? You're not going to tell me you're going through the front gate, right?"

Damian laughed and looked back at the other savages in armor and helmets "Attention! Everyone scatters and hides in the forest to the east, there is a stream and next to it is a large cave hidden under some old branches, it has two entrances, Nobody but me and my cousin Arya know about this place, it's safe, stay there until I get back and take great care. " The men nod and some have already started to move towards the east of the forest.

Urik stood beside him and Damian then looked at him

"I know you told me not to ask questions, But I worry, you are our lord now, who will lead us if you die?" says Urik and Damian can't help feeling a little grateful for Urik's words, it shows that he worries a little, although it may be false concern but Damian believes the older man's words, a little.

"Like I said, you don't need to know everything I'm going to do, but I'm going to tell you something, I'm going to come back alive, This I guarantee, now go." orders and hands the reins of his horse to Urik, he goes down. Urik looks at him for a moment and then sighs and walks away with the horse and the wolf.

Damian sees them walk away and then sighs and starts walking the other way in the forest.

He waited for it to get dark, then he took big broken branches as a way to hide, He went towards a tower on the other side of the walls, there was a patrol guard on the walls who walked to one corner and the other with a torch.

He just needed to be fast enough to get under the tower and climb it.

the tower he was in, it was one of the only towers that had a way of climbing, because there were some bricks a little out, he looked at the guard and took a wooden straw and put it in his mouth, he threw a rope with a iron blade that got stuck in one of the bricks, it was risky but this was not the first time he had done this, he started to climb until he was at a height where he could better see the guard, who turned and then narrowed his eyes towards him in the dark, then the guard's eyes widened but before he could scream or do anything, Damian pushed the air from his lungs into the straw towards the guard and then a kind of needle came out with speed and hit the guard on the neck, the guard froze and then fell forward, passed out.

Damian smiled, he learned many things in the 6 years he spent seeking training to become worthy of the dawn sword.

He reached the tower, and went down the stairs quietly, He saw mss guards managed to avoid them easily, until finally reaching the place he wanted, he opened the door silently and quickly entered and closed.

He turned to the bed instead, and saw who he was looking for.

He smiled and approached, And quickly put his hand on the person's mouth, the person who woke up scared and looked around until his eyes met His and the person's eyes shone with joy.

Damian smiled and made a sign of Silencio that the person nodded and he removed his hand "hey Arya." The girl laughed and jumped off the bed and the covers into his arms happily.

Damian laughed softly in joy and hugged her back on her knees on the floor

"Dami… You came back!" she says against his shoulder and then turns away looking at him with a big smile.

Damian smiled back and messed up her hair

"Hey little wolf." Arya rolls her eyes and slaps her hand "Hey, I'm the oldest here," he jokes and Arya smiles in amusement.

"I missed you, but how did you get in here?" Arya asks and Damian shrugs.

"oh you know, stone walls are not enough to keep me from putting my paws here." He brags and Arya rolls his eyes again with a smile. So Damian takes a serious expression

"Arya, I didn't just come here for a visit, I need your help, I need to know if you know anything about Tombastela and King Robert." He says seriously and Arya's smile falls to an expression of sadness, Damian softens the look

"look I know you miss me, I miss you too, but I can't stay, I -"

Arya shakes her head "that's not it, I know you can't stay, and that…"

"what Arya?"

Arya closed her eyes and opened them "Bran fell from the tower two days ago." Damian's eyes widened "He's alive but we don't know if he's going to wake up.… And about tombastela and King Robert, King Robert is here in Winterfell ..." Damian clenched his teeth and waited for her to continue, Arya seemed to excite in continue but sighed and looked with sad eyes bright at Damian. "Damian, Tombastela was attacked 5 days ago." Damian's heart seemed to stop beating and he felt his knees go weak. "I heard from King Robert that Tywin Lannister led the attack and ... besides Lord Berric and a few soldiers, There is no one left, I'm sorry." Damian swallowed and felt tears come to his eyes.

Edric and his aunt are dead, his family that he had grown up with, this dead, the family that was totally by his side for years, the Dayne house is extinct.…

But he is still alive, He is a Dayne ... The Dayne house is not yet completely gone.

Before he could speak or do anything, the door opened and the two of them turned away, startled and surprised.

And whoever Damian saw made his blood run cold and his mouth open in a growl "Lord Stark." It was his uncle, Ned Stark.

**N/****some must have a question, like where was nymeria? Shouldn't she be with Arya? Blame Caitlyn for that, she didn't like the wolves or allowed them to sleep in the rooms, that was the reason I found not to put Nymeria there, I thought it would be a little unnecessary but it would be nice for Damian to know that his cousins also had direwolves, there. and why Damian's wolf hadn't been taken by the Starks, The explanation is simple, The wolf wasn't around when they passed, Or he would have been killed or caught. **

**I know that Damian acted stupidly in some flashbacks, but let's remember that he was still very young and at times very temperamental, he took it from his Father, Branndon Stark was also very temperamental when alive, as far as I know.**

**things got tense in the next chapter, here a short excerpt from the next chapter "you were the fucking Lord of the North, the King's best friend and most trusted person, but you can't stand against him for your family, for me, his brother's Shit son, but Robert did it for Shit on a Lannister who didn't even have his your blood. " Ned shot him a look that he ignored**** "What's it worth to have honor and lose your family? I ask you but you don't understand yet." He spoke with a low and then hardened his gaze**


	4. 3

**N/Hyper Anakins: Here it is:)**

* * *

Damian looked at his uncles with narrowed eyes, tears flowed from his eyes but he wiped them furiously, Ned Stark seemed extremely surprised to find him there and did something that Damian did not foresee, he closed the door quickly (why Damian didn't made sure the door was closed ? Damn it, he didn't think anyone was going to visit Arya this late, that was stupid of him.)

Damian did not want to take the sword because Arya was there, he did not want her to see him hurt his own uncle but if necessary he will have to, he left a hand on his sword hilt just in case.

Arya noticed this and looked at him, but Damian focused his attention on his uncle.

Arya then spoke to her father in a low voice "Dad, please, Damian not ...- his sentence was interrupted.

Ned Stark turned to Damian quickly, he took a deep breath and approached him, Damian tightened his grip on his sword but his uncle did something unexpected and pulled him into a hug.

Damian's eyes widened at that and froze, not knowing how to react to it. His uncle tightened his arms around Damian and gave a low laugh "You are here ... By the Gods, Damian, what are you doing here?" He pulled away and looked at Damian with a look of relief but also of surprise, he looked Damian up and down as if he didn't believe he was really here.

he took Damian by the shoulders.

Damian looked lost now and then he remembered everything that happened and his expression of confusion was replaced by one of anger and pushed his uncle away two steps "Don't touch me" he snarled and Ned looked surprised but then his expression changed to understanding. " You allowed… you allowed him to kill Edric and Allyria... how can you?" Asks Damian with a sad look on his face, but the anger was still present in his voice.

Ned sighed with a regretful expression

"I didn't know, Damian, I swear-"

Damian scoffed "Damian? Wasn't Bastard?" he asked angrily and Ned looked at him still sorry.

"Please, you have to understand.…"

" Understand what ?" He whispered in a threatening voice "That you kicked me out of the north for Robert? That you, my uncle, my family, called me a bastard? Even though you knew how much it hurt me? That you didn't do anything to stop Robert from killing my family? How can you be such a coward? "says Damian and approaches Ned, coming face to face, looking at him with a look of pure anger.

Ned looked away at Arya behind Damian beside "Arya go to your sister's room." Arya opened her mouth to argue but Ned shot him a stone look "it's not a request, go on, now." Arya closed her mouth and left, muttering angrily, She opened and closed the door quickly.

Ned then looked back at Damian and softened his gaze "I couldn't do anything, Damian, it was late when I heard what happened, and it wasn't the king, Robert said he had nothing to do with the murders that took place in tombastela. "replies Ned.

Damian sneered and stepped aside, walking a little to Stand a little closer to the bed behind him, with a mocking smile, he looked at Ned "and did you believe him? Did you really believe that Twin Lannister would do something without the king's consent? "

Ned's gaze hardened "He swore in front of me, Damian, he swore he didn't allow it, Lord Tywin did it Alone."

Damian laughed under his breath "oh no ... I can't believe you would be so naive to think that, but of course you believed, after all, that pig you call a king is your best Friend and would never do something so cruel, is it?"

"Damian, have more respect, he is the king."

Damian wanted to burst out laughing now but contained himself with a humorless, mocking smile

"And Tywin? Tell me then, did He suffer any punishment for doing this cruel act? Answer." Damian was mocking, he clearly knew that Tywin Lannister did not suffer any punishment, he was Robert's father-in-law, Robert who ordered the murder of innocents in Tombastela.

"no, he is part of the Robert family, unfortunately he has not suffered any punishment," Ned says with some regret.

Damian laughed sadly and looked with tears at his uncle "You are so naive, Do you think that because you have honor, Robert will also?" He shook his head "Funny, isn't it? Robert didn't punish his father-in-law for butchering innocents, but you punished your own nephew for offending the fucking King "

Ned looked at him softly "Damian ..."

"you were the fucking Lord of the North, the King's best friend and most trusted person, but you can't stand against him for your family, for me, your brother's Shit son, but Robert did for the Shit of a lannister, who didn't even have his your blood. " Ned shot him a look that he ignored " What's it worth to have honor and lose your family? I ask you but you don't understand yet." He spoke with a low and then hardened his gaze " Don't you see? Robert lied to you, He knew you would take his word, He knew you would be foolish enough to do that, He ordered my family's massacre in Tombastela for a meaningless assumption, why he wanted you I paid, he wanted to get back at me and my uncle, and he did it, and he still managed to deceive you. "

Ned sighed "You're right, I didn't stand up to Robert and this situation is really suspicious, but Robert is the king, and I believe he spoke the truth, he swore to me, and What do you expect me to do? Start a war? "

Damian looked at him incredulously, does he still believe Robert's word? Instead of his? He smiled sadly and shook his head "I have to admit, you know, the death of my family in Tombastela made me reflect, made me think of all the things I endured, all the pains I went through, all the times you chose your honor above all, even above me… "his smile faded and a stone expression took its place" You know what? I would start a war, if it were for my family, But you don't consider me your family, do you? I'm still a bastard with no rights in your eyes. " Ned opened his mouth to counter it but Damin raised his hand to stop him "no, don't try to tell me that I am your family or anything, your words are worth nothing to me anymore, I will show everyone, record my words, Lord Stark. "He walked away with his back to the Aria window that led to the green field, Ned followed him a few cautious steps.

"Damian listen to me -"

Damin shook his head as he reached the window

"No, You will listen to me, one day you will realize that your precious honor will fail, And I will be there to see, I will be there to say in your face: just because you have honor, It doesn't mean that others will." window and opened his arms.

"And whoever underestimated me today, in a dawn will witness it, I firm and strong, I will be a Dayne completely and Everyone saw how the sword of dawn will shine in my hands, But I don't know if you will be there to see me too." He turned and went through the window.

he started to descend through the pieces of wood attached to the tower that was a little lower, he went down quickly and near the end he jumped to the floor and then looked up to see Ned Stark looking at you.

Damian looked at him and then hit his fist on his chest and walked away, running into the forest far away.

( Time after)

"what happened there?" asks Urik beside him on his own horse.

They had already moved away from winterfell, heading towards the river lands, they were already close to leaving the north, Damian already had a helmet on his face, and was riding his own horse while holding the wolf cub with one hand against his stomach.

The wolf was half seated and had a light blanket on top that covered half of his body.

amian was not running much with his horse, just trotting.

He did not look at Urik when he replied "Edric and Allyria are gone, I am the only Dayne left, And I will honor them Carrying their surname with me until the end of my days, We will return to Essos and one of these Targaryen will make me legitimate at once for all, enough of being called a bastard, "he replied with a voice and cold eyes.

Urik asked no questions after that and simply nodded.

They spent a week and a half traveling until they reached the river lands, Damian ordered 10 of the company to return to Dorne and deliver a message to Oberyn Martell, the message was

/ \ "I always had your support, You taught me a lot, You helped me become one of the best, And I know you hate Lions as much as I do, so I ask, Would you support me in my choice of Leader? I have 15 thousand in total, And now there are Dragons in Essos, it would be good to have support at home.

Signed: Bold Boy. "/ \ It was a kind of code message, out of concern, if the soldiers were ambushed or they lost the letter and someone read it, they wouldn't know who the message was or who sent it to. Bold boy was the nickname Oberyn called him, and no one but the Martell family knew that.

He knows that He has Dorne's support in His legitimacy, but he wanted Oberyn to know that He was alive and good, and that he already had the army he needed, But he wanted to know for sure if the Martell Family would support the Targaryens, no doubts that was affirmative, but he needed confirmation anyway.

Damian has already made a decision, He will form an alliance with the Targaryens and then return to Westeros as a Dayne.

Now, it's time to go to Essos.

* * *

**N/short chapter for today but the next one will be a little bit bigger, and maybe there will finally be the appearance of Daenerys.**

**About Ned Stark not directly killing Damian, even though Robert suspected he had killed Jon Arryn, it was because Ned doesn't believe Damian would do something like that just to annoy King Robert, and Damian had nothing against Jon Arryn. And even though he said that the punishment would be death if Damian came back, He didn't, even though he gave that decree.**

**Ideas and comments are welcome**.


	5. 4

**N/ ****N/ Got dont belong me , I have my ocs and my fanfic.**

**guest 1: Sorry about that.**

**Guest 2: Maybe**

**CEW: the thing is that Damian was considered a traitor for the theft (he didn't steal everything, that is, Tywin Lannister still has some fortune) and Robert accused him of murder, although there is no evidence, Damian fled Westeros, in addition to stealing a Lannister mine, which made it difficult for Oberyn to defend him. And about the attack, Tywin really couldn't make an attack down without the king's confirmation, but Robert made up a story that Tywin destroyed the Dayne house for revenge, And being Tywin Robert's father-in-law, He said he couldn't punish him that is why .**

**Of course, Oberyn didn't believe it, Tywin Lannister is not stupid enough to do something so drastic without the king's consent, but what could Oberyn do? Robert was the king, and Damian was considered a traitor, he could not win a war against all the King's allied houses.**

**Thanks for the advice, I will follow .**

**Guest/ Leo: Thanks for the review! and I really think it was really unnecessary, I just needed Damian to go there to get the wolf and have some interaction with Ned, but about the wolf I think I could have found another way.**

**and thanks for the advice.**

* * *

"he doesn't give up, does he?" asks Tyrion lannister when he sees the young Damião of Just 12 years old fall for the fifth time to the ground.

It was late afternoon, it was already half dark, with only a small light coming from the sunset.

He took another sip of his wine while watching against a wall, Ser Barristan was in front of Damian in the center of a green field a little away from where Tyrion and Jaime lannister was, behind them was a stable, they were in an inn , King Robert already with prostitutes in one of the bridges near the Pousada.

It was dark where they were, the shadows of the stable and the trees covered them enough that the boy and Ser Barristan couldn't see them there.

Jaime sighed with his arms crossed and looked at the young boy who stood up again, Damian was already wearing purple clothes from those dirty with dust and seemed to have some tears, the boy already had a cut down his forehead.

"he is resistant but he is very ..."

Damian snarled and tried to attack Ser Barristan with the wooden sword again, but the gentleman dodged and pulled Damian's leg with his foot and made him fall backwards to the floor again.

Tyrion looked at Jaime with a raised eyebrow "Temperamental?" He suggested and looked back at the boy.

Jaime nodded "Yes, he is very angry, It gets in the way, If he wants to be a gentleman he needs to learn to control it." Comments Jaime.

Tyrion scoffed "It's kind of hard for him to forget that anger, don't you think? The king just calls him Ashara's bastard, And Joffrey seems to get worse. Even more, people look at him and see a Dornese bastard, the son of two guys who comes from big known houses for his honor, and a bastard does not come from honor, but the opposite of it. "Speak Tyrion and take your wine again.

Jaime looks at him and then agrees "Really, he still needs to restrain himself if he doesn't want to do stupid things."

Tyrion looks at him with a grimace "stupid things like being born? He is not to blame for this, his parents are the wrong ones but who is to blame is he, does look familiar?" Jaime sighs and looks at Tyrion

, Tyrion and Damian actually had something in common. The two were born with a weight on their shoulders from something they had no control or guilt about.

Tyrion understands this.

"He looks like his father." Jaime comments when he sees Damian already standing and panting while circulates Sor Barristan.

Tyrion pouted and nodded "Like me, he pulled some peculiarities from his father, But I don't think he would like to hear that, He doesn't seem to like your father at all." Sor Barristan attacks him but Damian dodges and slams the sword against the older man's.

Jaime smiled playfully "Huh, I think you guys would get along, There are a lot of things in common." Tyrion smiled.

"Of course it is, Who better to understand a Bastard if not another Bastard?" He jokes and Jaime rolls his eyes.

Ser Barristan takes a step back And Damian hits him on the shoulder, Sor Barristan nodded at this and seems to have said something to encourage and then the two stopped and Sor Barristan said a few more things pointing to some parts of his body and Damian with a look of determination he nodded and the two took up positions again.

"But he is not just like his father, he is also like his mother." Says Tyrion and Jaime looks at him skeptically.

"How? I see almost nothing of his mother in him, besides his violet eyes, He seems as arrogant as his father, And temperamental too." Says Jaime and Tyrion laughed a little.

"ah brother, you just saw what he wanted you to see, he is not to show the other part of his personality to strangers or to us, in this case, after all he has good reason not to show to be ah ... soft or gentle to with us, You saw how some members of our family treated you, especially The King. "Speaks Tyrion.

Jaime looks at him with curiosity "You say that as if I've seen him act differently before, but you yourself say that he wouldn't show his other part to us."

Tyrion smiled "He seems to enjoy spending time reading in the early hours, and training on his own too."

Jaime raised an eyebrow at that "Did you spy on him?"

"I wouldn't say that, it was just some interesting coincidences." And have a little more wine and then look at the cup "Ah, it's over, I'll get more." Tyrion turned away and turned to go through the stable doors.

Jaime watched him go and then looked back at Damian.

The boy seemed more focused, he and Sor Barristan circled each other and Damian was very attentive to the gentleman's steps and movements, an expression of absolute determination on his face.

He attacked and then Sor Barristan deflected but Damian did something unusual and jumped aside and then hit the wooden sword behind one of the gentleman's legs, and made him fall on one knee, which made Jaime look a little surprised but Soon Sor Barristan turned on his feet and swept the boy's feet again, only this time he jumped in time and hit the gentleman on the side of the face with the wooden sword making him turn his face with a small groan of the attack.

Jaime's eyes widened at that.

Instead of the gentleman attacking Damian, or Damian returning the attack or walking away. Sor Barristan just held his face a little and Damian approached with his sword down, the boy who reached just above the gentleman's waist, approached and touched the older man's arm gently with a look that seemed to be concern.

Jaime had to move a little and be in total silence to hear what the boy said.

"Sir, are you okay?" The voice was distant but I could still hear it. Jaime was a little surprised by the concern he heard in the boy's voice, Damian was not to show any kindness to people, although Jaime sometimes saw him help Ser Barristan with some things, but it was to be expected considering that he was her squire, but the concern in the boy's voice was genuine, it was not a question asked by obligation, but it was real.

Ser Barristan smiled and ruffled the young boy's hair, he seemed to say something like yes And then they started to circulate again.

Jaime continued to watch the boy and The Gentleman train the rest of the day.

( Present tense)

"What a heat," complained Urik as he rode beside Damian in the essos desert. Aras was on Damian's left side. Behind them were more than five thousand company warriors. In front of them was a guide that Damian hired to take them to Khal Drogo and the Targaryens.

Damian looked at him "Well, what did you expect? Snow? Cold? Get used to it, this is bullshit, you should see what it's like to walk in Dorne, I was all burned up my first time crossing the Desert." He says and it was true, his skin was very pale, it still is, but not as much as before. Even so, it still burns easily when exposed to the sun for a long time.

Aras looked back and then at Damian "Do you think it's wise to bring only these, boy? What if some enemy group attacks us? The Drotraki are very good at battles."

Damian looked at Aras and nodded, agreeing

"You are right, but those of the company are also, even so, it is better to hope that we do not meet with a Drotraki army enemy," he replies and Urik Mocked with a smile.

"scared, my Lord?" he asks sarcastically.

Damian rolls his eyes at Urik "Don't be silly, I'm not afraid of the Drotraki, I'm more concerned with my army," he says and then hears a groan behind him, where there was a cart with two horses and inside the cart, There was O wolf, which Damian decided to call White Eye. not a very creative name, but it will do.

The wolf was already quite grown, He was almost at Damian's waist now. His black fur was soft but at the same time it was thick and appeared to be quite hard.

Damian looked at Aras, who sighed and gestured to the soldier at his side to bring some water to the wolf, the soldier nodded and walked away with his horse.

"Why didn't you leave the wolf with the rest of the army in bravo? It will only be work." Aras asks and Damian sighed as he rode his horse.

"I will not leave my wolf there, will know what can happen to him in that place, I want him with me, And it can be useful too, he is fierce." says Damian. "And changing the subject, I just hope this Viserys will stick to the deal, or I won't care too much about giving him food for White's eye."

Aras looked at him cautiously "beware Boy, Viserys Targaryen still has an agreement with Khal Drogo, and soon he will have his own army too, much bigger than his tie."

Damian sighed in a bad mood "unfortunately you are right, To my immense joy," he jokes and Aras shakes his head.

"you have to learn to control your impulses, you might end up losing your tongue one day," Damian scoffed.

"I will try to remember that."

A while later, they finally made it to the Drotraki fields, and followed a path between the grass Towards where the guide beside them took them. It took more than three days until they finally got to see Khal Drogo's army.

Urik almost fell off his horse when getting out of the saddle, he was not used to riding that long on horseback, although Damian stopped once or twice to let the others in pain stretch their legs.

He saw all the dotraki camped a little far away, some got up and kept an eye on them with guns in hand. Damian sent the army after him to stop and then he saw two people leave the tent with white hair, the first was a thin, tall man, probably Viserys and the second was a younger woman, she was a little shorter wearing dotraki clothes.

Damian couldn't see their faces very well because of the distance but these were the Targaryens, without a doubt.

Then a tall, muscular man got up from the floor followed by a few others, Aras approached Damian's side and said "this is probably Khal drug."

Damian raised an eyebrow without looking away from the strong Dotraki "Probably?."

"Do you see the long braid? The Dotraki only cut their hair if they lose a fight, Khal Drogo never lost a fight, so do me a favor and don't try to annoy or provoke him OK." Says Aras.

He laughed "I didn't mean to, I may be Idiot but I'm not stupid, Although it would be interesting to know if he is really good at fighting." Aras gives him a look "But I'll be quiet." he says with a smile. Aras scoffs.

Viserys says something to The man who would probably be Khal drogo and the brunette woman next to him also speaks And then Khal drogo nodded and shouted something in dotraki at the warriors around, Who didn't drop their weapons but some sat down.

Viserys nodded to Damian who took a deep breath and got off his horse. He turned to Aras and gave the reins "Wait here, I will speak to Viserys and then we will camp here some safe distance from the Dotraki people, I do not trust them, keep the Soldiers alert," he says.

Aras gives him a dubious look "Take care, boy."

" I'll ." he says and turns around, Urik gets off his horse and stands beside Damian.

The two begin to walk towards the Targaryens ahead. and as he walked, Damian couldn't help observing The Targaryens, Viserys seemed to be arrogant by the stance he took, the big Dotraki that Aras said it would probably be humorous, Better not bother him. Damian then looked at who was probably Daenerys, and the first thing he noticed was that she was beautiful, kind of incredibly beautiful.

Although she looked tired, she was wearing a Dotraki outfit and had a light gray spot next to her cheek.

What did she go through to get here? No doubt it was no small feat, she looked so tired.

Then Viserys cleared his throat and Damian turned his attention to Viserys, who looked at him with a smile

"Welcome, you're Damian, The sword of dawn, am I right?"

He watched him for a moment before nodding

"Yes, and must you be Prince Viserys Targaryen?

It is an honor to meet you. "he says and bends over just before straightening up.

Viserys laughed "I really am." Damian almost rolled his eyes at him but controlled himself. "And this is my brother-in-law Khal Drogo" he gestures to the tall, strong man at his side. "And this is my sister, Daenerys," he said and points to the white-haired girl on the other side.

Damian's eyes met the violets for a moment before he looked back at Viserys "I imagine you know why I'm here, the deal."

Viserys nodded still with a stupid smile on his face "Of course, when we conquer Westeros with the golden company and my army that Khal Drogo will give me, I will legitimize him as heir to the Dayne house." He says and Damian felt a smile on his own face .

"I thank you, Prince Viserys," he says and then Urik glances at him, he turns his attention to Viserys "Ah yes, I would like to ask permission for me and my army to accompany you on your journey, wherever you go , I wish I could be close to the future king, since we will be allies. " He speaks.

Viserys nodded "of course, I already talked to Khal Drogo and he doesn't care if you and your army accompany us, the Dotraki people will not attack them." He says. And Damian ignored the fact that he didn't even ask if Damian and his soldiers had anything to be able to rest in, Viserys must think that They already have provisions, which is not wrong but it was a certain lack of manners not to offer something for them to rest.

"must be tired, are you hungry? Or do you have cloths or a hut you can sleep in?" Damian then looked at Daenerys, who had spoken.

She had a sympathetic look on her face "Brother, maybe we can give you something so you can rest more comfortably?" Viserys looked at Daenerys, who then looked at Khal Drogo.

But Damian said, "We are tired, but don't worry, we have the food we need and huts to rest, Thanks for your concern, Princess Daenerys." He looks at her and gives a kind smile, at least one of them does.

Daenerys softened her gaze with Damian's words and returned the smile.

Viserys watched the exchange for a moment before nodding "So, this is your whole army?" He asked.

Damian looked away from Daenerys, looking sulky as he said, "No, the rest are taking care of arranging more ships for Westeros' trip, and when they get enough, they'll wait for us in a safe place." he says .

Viserys clapped his hands together "well, we can arrange a tent for you here, if you like, I'm sure Khal Drogo can give you a tent if necessary." says. Did Damian want to scoff, now that he offers some help? He's an idiot

Damian shook his head "no thanks, I prefer to stay with my troops, I'll come to you if something comes up for us to discuss, now excuse me." He bowed again without looking at Viserys but briefly looks at Daenerys when he says the phrase

"Majesty," he says, Viserys doesn't seem to have realized that this was not for him.

"Sure, see you later, Sor Damian," Speaks Viserys.

He ignored the fact that he was called Sor and not Lord, he was not legitimized yet, that did not stop him from feeling a little uncomfortable, he was already recognized as Lord by his army, but not yet by others.

But Daenerys noticed, and opened her mouth a little but then closed it, a curious look on her face.

"Damian, watch out-" Urik warned but it was too late, He turned around and ended up tripping over someone, they both took a step back and then he saw who had accidentally hit "Sor Jorah?" He raised an eyebrow in surprise, He didn't he imagined meeting Sor Jorah here, despite knowing that the man had been considered a traitor for selling slaves in Westeros.

Sor Jorah bowed a little to him "Sor Damian, I didn't think I'd find you here." he says with a curious expression.

Damian looked at him suspiciously "Um, I say the same… now, excuse me, I have to go back to my troops," he says and passes him, followed by Urik who passes by Jorah with his eyes fixed on him with a certain caution.

"so you got an army," comments Sor Jorah.

Damian scoffs but does not turn around, choosing to continue walking " See you later, Sor Jorah," he says and then gets to his horse and climbs up, ignoring Sor Jorah's gaze and turning his horse's reins.


End file.
